


"It's Kon, isn't it?"

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart, Kon and Tim just wanted to have a relaxed evening, but Dick and Wally are very fond of surprise visits. Especially, if Dick wants to know what's up with his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Kon, isn't it?"

„What is this supposed to be?“ Tim was totally confused by the situation, even though he should be the one with the best position and overview, as he was sitting cross-legged on a table, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Bart, Kon and he had planned to spend the afternoon together to relax from all the craziness that had been going on lately but instead of three people there were five in the room.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Superboy arched his eyebrows at Nightwing and The Flash, who were standing in the middle of the room with big, grinning expressions on their faces.

“We're here to see our little brothers”, said Dick and shrugged. “Anything wrong about that?”, added Wally and tilted his head.

“I'm not your brother”, said Bart and Tim automatically.

 

“Listen”, Kon was floating roughly one meter over the ground, eyeing the two older guys from above. “This was supposed to be just us... Just Tim, Bart and I. No big brothers or whatever.” Tim nervously tapped his finger on his knee. “I really think it would be better if you would go”, he sighed and looked at Wally and Dick.

He liked Dick – because, against his earlier statement, they _were_ brothers – and Wally wasn't that bad either. But their presence... troubled him. He wanted to spend time with his two best friends and not two adult superheroes, who, by the way, also were boyfriends.

“I don't get the problem”, said Bart, an irritated expression on his face. “Why can't they stay?”

“They're adults!”, snorted Kon. “It's not like we're complete babies and unable to talk to them”, answered Bart. “Oh, _you_ definitely are a baby.”, murmured Tim. Bart opened his mouth to say something but then rather turned around and sped out of the room.

“Tim!”, exclaimed Superboy and glared at his friend. “You hurt his feelings!” “He'll get over it”, shrugged Tim and turned his back to the other boy.

“Are you pouting?”, asked Dick, who had stayed silent through the former exchange, teasingly. “I'm not!” “He is”, grinned Kon, while he watched Wally leaving the room to go after Bart.

 

Dick smiled and opened his arms. “Come here for a second, Timmy”, he said. Tim sighed, unfolded his legs and jumped down from the table, right in to the arms of his bird-brother.

“Lovely”, commented Kon. “Shut up and get out of here!”, muffled Tim against Dick's shoulder, who shot a flawless Batglare at Superboy. Kon fell silent and, uncomfortably ruffling through his own hair, flew out of the room, leaving Dick and Tim alone.

“Are you unable to walk properly or do you just like to show off?!”, Dick shouted after him, not waiting for an answer, though.

He turned back to Tim. “Seriously, Timmy... What's wrong?”, he asked, stroking the younger one's back, while the Robin clung to Dick's Nightwing suit. “Nothing”, he mumbled, still hiding his face at his brother's chest. “Doesn't look like it”, Dick said gently. “You're moody, you don't want to talk to me – or anyone else – and now you grasping my costume as if you're scared of something”

Tim pulled away. “It's nothing, Dick. That's just how I am! I... I'll talk to you when I come home, okay?”

 

“It's Kon, isn't it?”, Dick asked.

“What?!” Tim stared at his older brother in disbelief. Was he that obvious? He hadn't been talking about Kon too much, right? And he certainly didn't... Oh screw this. This was Dick Grayson he was talking to. Even though Dick was still young and certainly not as smart as Bruce Wayne, he had been raised by him for half his life. Of course Dick knew what was going on.

“You're in love with him” It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Tim rubbed his temples and gave a hesitant, slight nod. “Yes...”, he whispered. “Yes, I am”

Biting his bottom lip he stared at the ground. He didn't want to look his brother in the eyes. He couldn't.

“Tim, look at me” Dick pulled the smaller one in a short embrace again and then forced him to look at him. “You have to tell him”, he said with a serious voice. A bitter laugh escaped Tim's lips. “Tell him?” He shook his head fiercely. “Are you serious? What do you want me to do? Walk up to the great big womanizer Kon-El and say 'Hey, I'm gay and I've fallen for you'? Yeah, right...”

“Don't be like that” Dick flicked his index finger against Tim's forehead. “You're way too young to be so bitter”

“But I don't know what I'm supposed to do”, moaned Tim. He was desperate. He had been struggling with his feelings for over a month now, unable to decide what to do – besides keeping quiet, watching Kon from afar and trying not to go crazy.

“It's driving me insane”, he admitted. “But I can't tell him. He's my best friend, Dick! I don't want to ruin that” He'd rather just be Kon's friend forever than lose him. And that would be far worse than having to live with his feelings without ever telling Kon.

 

Tim was surprised to hear Dick _laugh_ about him. There had been nothing funny about what he said, right? But his brother was definitely chuckling. “What's so funny?”, Tim demanded to know, only to hear more slight laughter from Dick. “You remind me of myself”, said Dick. “Wait... what?”

Dick went over to the sofa that was in the back of the room and sat down, patting the place beside him. “Sit down and I'll tell you, Timmy”

The younger one rolled his eyes at the request but slowly went to sit next to Dick. “That sounds like a bedtime story”, he snorted. “Just be quiet and listen”, grinned Dick and Tim couldn't help but to smile. “'Kay” He let his head rest on his brother's shoulder, ready to hear the story Dick was about to tell.

 

“Did I ever tell you how Wally and I got together?” Dick opened his speech with a question, but Tim was not tempted to answer. That was just how Dick did things. “I was in the exact same situation as you are right now. He was like... a total womanizer and when I noticed I had developed feelings for him I felt helpless. Because, really, what do you do when you suddenly realize 'Oh fuck, I'm in love with my best friend'?” Dick ruffled through Tim's hair with his left hand and continued talking. “On my 18th birthday – when I had been secretly in love with him for almost two years – he took me out to celebrate at a small restaurant. Really, nothing big, just us two... And I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to be with him and was staring at him all night. So at one point he suddenly asked if there was something on his face and the only thing I could do was shake my head. And then he leaned over the table and kissed me – simple as that. 'I should've done that so much earlier', he said and I went like 'Are you fucking kidding me?'”

Another laugh escaped Dick's lips as he remembered that evening. “He then told me that he had fallen for me years ago but had been afraid to confess to me, because he thought I'd turn him down and wouldn't want to be friends anymore in the end. And I couldn't believe how stupid we had been, totally oblivious of each others feelings.” He turned to look at Tim. “And that's exactly why I want you to talk to Kon about it. I can't guarantee that he'll feel the same way about you. But if you keep your mouth shut, you'll probably regret it in the end. Living with that uncertainty isn't easy, Tim. So please, don't make the same mistake as Wally and me did and waste your precious time, feelings and sanity like that.”

 

So now, Tim was even more torn. He really didn't know what to do. Yes, of course there was the urge to tell Kon. Just to get this weight off his chest and shoulders and finally tell his best friend how he _really_ felt about him, how much he really cared, how much he _loved_ him. But he couldn't help but imagine and the more he thought about it, the more horrible images appeared in his mind. Kon ignoring him. Kon not wanting to be his friend anymore. Kon shouting at him. Kon _hitting_ him.

He didn't want it to happen, but suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he turned and buried his face in Dick's chest again, sobbing. Dick pulled his younger brother in a comforting embrace, rubbing his back gently. “I'm sorry, Tim. It's okay”, he whispered. “I'm here”

Tim didn't know how long they just sat there, he crying and sobbing, slowly drenching Dick's costume with his tears, while his brother was just holding him, was there for him. In this moment he couldn't even express how grateful he was that he had Dick as a brother.

After what seemed like hours he finally backed away a bit, wiped the rest of the tears – which had finally stopped flowing – of his face and forced a smile on it. “Thank you”, he said and then leaned his forehead against Dick's shoulder for another second. The older one ruffled through Tim's hair. “It's okay, Timmy”, he said so reassuringly that Tim couldn't help but believe it.

 

It took him another few minutes to calm down completely, but at last he was able to sit up straight again. “I don't know what's wrong with me, sorry”, he apologized, but Dick shook his head. “Don't be sorry”, he said. “Your reaction is perfectly normal, believe me” “Yeah, but I can't believe I suddenly turned into such a crybaby” “It's called hormones, Timmy”, Dick laughed and Tim snorted, only to let himself fall against Dick's chest again to cuddle some more with his big brother.

“Can we stay like this for a bit?”, Tim asked quietly and hated how much he sounded like a little child. “Only until the others return?” Dick smiled and hugged the smaller one tighter. “'Course we can”

Tim just felt safe in Dick's arms. Not as good as when Kon geld him – there had been a few occasions when the older teen had to save Tim from falling from great heights. But he didn't want to think about that right now. Dick's embrace was comforting. Tim was really grateful that he had him as a big brother.

 

“Couldn't fin- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”

Kon had waltzed in – on his feet, this time – and now stood there, staring at Tim and Dick on the sofa. “You're brothers! I can't even... oh my god!”, he stated the obvious and turned on his heels to leave the room again.

Tim couldn't move. He couldn't think. And he was supposed to be the smart one.

“Kon, wait... listen!” Dick rose from the couch and grabbed the clone's arm – but Kon yanked it free quickly. “WHAT?!”, he snapped. “You were making out! That's so gross!” Tim felt like he would collapse in the next five seconds. Just lose consciousness and possibly never wake up again. This had to be a bad dream. This couldn't be happening.

“What exactly did you see?”, Dick asked calmly. Kon threw his hands in the air. “You were all cuddly and just... ugh” “You saw me hugging my brother, who is having a hard time right now. There's nothing wrong about that. And by the way: we're not even related by blood, as you should know. So don't go judging us about something you have no idea about. Jumping to conclusions can destroy a lot” Tim saw the look Dick shot him from the corner of his eye. “And your reaction was really rude and way too much”

Kon looked stunned. He opened his mouth, closed it again, shook his head and then looked at Tim sadly. “I'm sorry”, he said. “Oh my god, I... Tim, I'm really sorry, I snapped and... fuck” He rubbed the back of his head. “S'okay”, Tim mumbled. Dick settled down next to him again and nudged him in the side. But Tim couldn't. How was he supposed to talk to Kon properly after _that_?

“No, it's not okay!, Kon exclaimed, starting to float unconsciously again because he was so upset. “I shouldn't have said that. I just... Dammit! I'm so fucking sorry!”

“Shut up, Kon”, Tim breathed weakly letting himself fall against Dick who ruffled through the hair of the younger one.

“But... no!” Kon seemed way too worked up to just shut up and calm down. And Tim definitely didn't feel like dealing with that right now. “I... You were upset and he was just talking to you and I... overreacted”, Kon moaned and Tim just wanted to die.

 

Dick stood up again and winked at Tim. “I'll leave you two alone for a second... or probably longer. And I'll make sure to find Wally and Bart.”, he laughed and left the room. Tim stared after him with huge eyes. No! Dick couldn't leave him here – alone – with Kon! Hell to the fucking no!

Kon wearily stepped closer and looked at Tim with an apologizing gaze. “C-can I sit down?”, he asked and Tim only gave a slight nod, not trusting his voice. Kon let himself fall onto the couch and carefully moved a bit closer to Tim. “Look, Tim... I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have even thought that”

“Dammit, Kon!”, Tim sighed. “Just shut up and let me think.” “You're really mad at me right now, aren't you?” “No. I'm not.” He wasn't mad at Kon. He was confused and sad and upset. But not mad. And definitely not mad at Kon. “I'm just... I don't know what to think, okay?” Silence settled between them for a minute or so, until Kon finally spoke again. “What... what is giving you a hard time? I mean, what's on your mind? What did you have to talk to Dick about? Why are you so... I don't know...” “Why am I what?”, Tim asked softly, trying not to throw himself at Kon and tell him about the whole issue. That probably would have a negative effect.

“You... you don't talk to Bart and me as much as you used to. And you stopped laughing so often. What are you hiding from us? And, please, don't try denying it because I _know_ there's something up.” “Oh my god, Kon, when _haven't_ I've been hiding something from you? I'm the fucking Robin of Gotham. I'm supposed to have secrets”, Tim couldn't help but laugh. This was so ridiculous. There was no way he was ever going to be able to tell Kon. Never ever.

Kon shook his head. “This is different, Tim”, he said. “This isn't about some mission or case you can't tell us about. This is about _you_.” Fuck. When did Kon learn to be so observant? “How do you know that?”, Tim sighed. Was he really that obvious? He wasn't surprised that Dick found out he was literally going crazy over Kon, but Kon himself noticing that something was up? That was new.

 

“Listen, Timmy” Tim cringed at the nickname. Kon rarely called him that. It seemed so fucking intimate. And he really was about to go insane over this situation. “I'm your best friend. It's my fucking _job_ or responsibility or whatever to notice when something's wrong. And you know you can talk to me about everything”

“I think I'm in love”, Tim blurted out and immediately put his hands up to cover his mouth. Oh shit. Why did he say that? Oh god... did he add a “with you” or did at least that part remain only a thought?

Kon laughed. “Oh god really? That's what this is about? Tim, that's not something to be down about, isn't it?”, he chuckled and Tim couldn't help but pout. “But... I...” Oh god, he was a Robin. He was the Batman's sidekick. This shouldn't be so hard. He took a deep breath and looked directly at Kon. “What if I told you I was gay?”, he whispered. Oh for god's sake. It didn't matter anymore now. “And what if I told you I was in love with you?”

“I'd say 'thank god' and 'Why didn't you tell me earlier, because then I would've done this ages ago'”, Kon said, leaned forward and the next thing Tim knew was, that Kon's lips were on his and that it felt wonderful and that somewhere fireworks were going off and that this was the most perfect moment ever.

 

History did indeed repeat itself. At least that was what Dick thought, as he slowly retreated from his position, where he had been peeking around the door frame, smiling.


End file.
